


Simple

by Hasegawa_Nanaho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa_Nanaho/pseuds/Hasegawa_Nanaho
Summary: The reason? Simple. He just missed him.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon for any grammatical mistake as always :')

It just the usual, cold night at Tokyo, when Suna enters their shared apartment after a long travel from Hyogo to visit his boyfriend of two years, Sakusa Kiyoomi. Their apartment always neat and clean, Suna only scoffs when he enters the room. The familiar smell of windex pass through his nose, reminds him of the clean freak he is currently dating. Suna looks into their living room but Sakusa is nowhere to be found. That left him with only one choice, their shared bedroom. Sakusa didn’t know the fact that Suna is returning to Tokyo tonight, so he probably turns in early. Suna walks to their bedroom, smirk on his face, if Sakusa still awake then his reaction is going to be another blackmail material to tease his grumpy boyfriend.

Suna sneaks upon reaching the door, it was silent, did Sakusa already asleep? Suna’s smirk fades away, changing into a sad smile one. If Sakusa were asleep then it means no fun tonight, he thought while opening the bedroom door.

Inside, there is Sakusa. And he is not sleeping. He is sitting on the bed, playing with his phone.

But the fact that he is wearing Suna’s black hoodie and grey pants, makes Suna smirk arise again.

“Oh, so this is what you always wear when im not home, huh?”

“S-shut up, why are you here?”

“You don’t want me to?”

Sakusa pursed his lips, as usual, he would never openly say that he missed him or something. This is fun for Suna to tease him again.

“If you don’t then im going to lea—”

“Stay.” An absolute command coming from Sakusa’s lips.

Suna loves his boyfriend when he is being like this, cute. Plus, his clothes on him, slightly baggy, considering he is more buff than Sakusa, but still fit him. Suna enters their bedroom, making an attempt to take a bath first because he knew Sakusa dislike it when someone who hadn’t took a bath yet enters their room, but his steps being halt by Sakusa’s grip on his wrist.

“Come…sit here,” he tells Suna to sit on the bed corner.

“But Omi, I haven’t bath yet,”

“I don’t care, sit.”

“You talk to me like im a dog,”

“You love it when I did,”

Suna only chuckles, debates with Sakusa is a never-ending option so he obeys, sitting on the corner of their bed. And Sakusa, silently climbs Suna’s lap, hugging him tightly, whispering.

“Why don’t you tell?”

“Wanna surprise you?”

“You did,”

They kiss, both closed their eyes, savouring the kiss. Suna’s lips taste like mint, probably because all of the peppermint tea he drank on the train. Sakusa hugging Suna’s warm body, his hands coaxed into the black sweater Suna wears. Oh damn this sweater fit him so perfectly he could feel Suna’s well developed muscles underneath it. And the sweater, smells slightly musky, with a hint of sandalwood, Suna’s usual cologne. Everything about him feels like home that Sakusa didn’t mind hugging him, even though he didn’t bath yet.

Suna’s hands travel down, slipping underneath his hoodie which Sakusa wears. Feeling Sakusa’s skin shivers upon his cold touch, he smirks. Sakusa smells like a clean laundry, as always, his favourite smell. His hands travel down again, grabbing Sakusa’s butt, making the owner slightly jerks his body and swear. Suna only chuckles upon seeing his reaction, and he is still grabbing his butt, slightly kneading it from outside of his grey pants.

“Been too long,”

“It’s only been 1 week, dammit,”

They still kiss, while using their hands to travel through each other bodies. Relieving the yearning feeling of touch. Sakusa sits on top of Suna’s lap, tightening his grip of Suna’s neck, inhaling deeply, whispering, “I miss you,”

Suna remains silent, it’s true that Sakusa rarely express his feelings, but once he does, it always makes him speechless. His boyfriend always knew where to put words into a situation. Suna only sighs, snuggling into his boyfriend’s neck. This time he brings his hands to ruffles Sakusa’s curly black hair.

“Did you change your shampoo?”

“Im using yours.”

They kiss again, and Sakusa could feel Suna is smirking between their kisses. He brings his hands down again to his buttocks, lifting Sakusa’s body then throw him into the middle of the bed. He kisses him hungrily, grinding his crotch to Sakusa’s. Sakusa’s face turns red when he realized that both of them are semi-hard just from those kisses and hugs. It was just one week of not meeting each other, why he is this easy to get aroused? His train of thoughts is getting halt by another kiss from Suna. This time, deeper, with tongue, and more intense. Ah, how he missed Suna’s talented tongue. They part only because they needs to breathe, then without warning, Suna bites his neck, and suck it hard, leaving a reddish mark.

“Ah fuck Rin, make it somewhere not visible!”

“Just use a concealer or something,” he bit and suck again, on the other places.

Sakusa only tsked, and he did the same on Suna’s upper neck, slightly below his jaw.

“Revenge, eh?”

“Shut up,”

Not that Suna care about some marks, so he just went down, pulling up his hoodie to reveal Sakusa’s chest, with already hardened nipple. Suna licks and bites it, making Sakusa jerks his body forward, cursing again. Suna continue to explore Sakusa’s abs, down to his happy trail, and reaching his crotch, which growing a tent from the straining erection he had.

Suna kissed the top of the tent, Sakusa only pout at his act. He kinda forgot that sometimes Suna is a big fat jerk, but when in bed, he is a teasing jerk. A jerk is a jerk, Sakusa sighs, but he does miss him, a little, as Suna pulled down his pants, together with his boxer, to reveal his already leaking cock, standing proud. Sakusa once again shivered while Suna was blowing some air to his cock, there goes his teasing jerk boyfriend.

Suna looks up to Sakusa, “This is not the first time we do it, what are you so red for?”

Sakusa only averts his gaze, “Shut up, jerk,”

“That’s not what you should say when you are having your dick standing proud in front of me, Omi,”

Sakusa only snorts, then he lifts his leg to touch Suna’s growing erection underneath the white pants he wears, making somekind of friction that’s enough to make his boyfriend let out a small moan.

They are both hungry.

“Did you even jerk off this whole week?” Sakusa asked.

“I didn’t, that’s why just a little touch from you would arouse me this much,” Suna replies, then he goes to unbuckles his belt, unzips his pants, then he take it off, leaving both of them half naked.

“Why not?”

“I was going back home, Omi. Family quality time, no time for jerk off,” Suna explain, “But Omi, did you?”

“…no,” Sakusa replied, “jerking off is not fun anymore because I can have you instead,”

Sakusa was about to take his hoodie away when Suna stops him, “Don’t, I like seeing you in my clothes,” as he peels his black sweater away, revealing his abs and pecs that always makes Sakusa gulps.

“Touch me here,” Suna guides Sakusa’s hand to trail down his hardened pecs, to his abs, then it reached his hardened member. Suna bite his own lips when Sakusa teased his cock. Not only his wrist that’s flexible, but his fingers too.

Sakusa only smirk when Suna’s face is slightly flushed, he continued teasing his hard member who’s now leaking of precum. Pumping it up and down with his skilful hand, Suna’s member twitching a lot, seems like it’s going to come in a few secs. Sakusa immediately stops when Suna voice out a muffled groan. He won’t let Suna dirtied his clothes and stomach this early and Suna was annoyed that his pleasure is being cancelled.

“You piece of shit,”

“I am,”

Suna is now using his long fingers to explore into Sakusa’s hole, preparing it for his cock to enter. Sakusa threw his head aback when Suna actually shoved his fingers and it reached his prostate. Even when he didn’t look, Sakusa was pretty sure Suna is enjoying this with his usual sly smirk. His fingers gone fierce inside his twitching hole, he is a teasing jerk indeed, Sakusa could come from this only!

“Ngh, stop, Rin.”

Suna is pretending not to hear Sakusa’s plea and continue to finger him, until Sakusa jerks his body upwards, releasing his cum, spilling it on top of Suna’s hoodie and his own stomach. Some of it splattered onto Suna’s face.

Sakusa was trying to catch his breath, but looking at Suna, whose licking his come from his face, fails him. Damn his boyfriend is really sexy right now, and they haven’t start to fuck yet.

“Rin, bathroom.”

“Oh? Shower sex?”

“You wish,”

“I wish,”

“F—”

Suna didn’t even wait for Sakusa to reply and he already carrying him to the bathroom. Taking off all of his clothes while kissing him. Their crotch rubbing to each other, they were both moaning between the kiss. Suna then carried Sakusa’s body to the bathtub and starts running the hot water to wash off the cum from his body. Some idea hits Suna’s mind as he moves the shower to wash Sakusa’s hard cock.

“Will it grow much bigger than this?”

“Dumbass,”

They both chuckles, not long until Suna starts to finger Sakusa’s hole again. This time he prepares it for real, using soap as lubricant. Sakusa’s hole now all slippery, and Suna licks his own lips, pushing the tip of his cock to enter Sakusa’s hole.

“Not even bother to say excuse me,”

“No need, this hole is mine anyway,”

With that, Suna pushes all of his length inside Sakusa, knowing that Sakusa would throw his head aback again, Suna uses his free hand to protect Sakusa’s head from banging into the wall. Hitched breath, teary closed eyes, flushed face, Suna loves it all, the face Sakusa makes everytime he enters him. Suna licks his own lips before starting to move in and out, shoving his erect cock inside Sakusa with all of his might.

Sakusa grabs Suna’s shoulder, gripping it with strength that enough to make Suna hissed from the pain. He leaned to Sakusa’s ear, whispering, “Tell me, does it hurt?”

“You should’ve asked before you enter, stupid!”

“Sorry, can’t hold it anymore,”

While he moves in and out, he use his free hand to stroke Sakusa’s length, making the owner moan. The bathroom now full of steam, coming from the hot water and their hot activity. All of this steam kinda makes their visions blurry, but Suna still can find the way to Sakusa’s lips to kiss him, shushing him from any curses he makes every time Suna thrusts into him.

“A-ah there! If you keep hitting it—” Sakusa’s mouth is being sealed again with Suna’s kisses. Not that he cares if Sakusa would come again since they are in the bathroom. The water could wash off their mess easily, as Suna thrusts into his hole with quick pace, making Sakusa comes once again. Cum splattered onto their stomach, and Sakusa slumps to the bathtub wall.

Suna not even bother to slow down his pace as his own come is near. He holds Sakusa with his strong arms, lifting his body to go up and down to his shaft, following his thrusting rhythm. Sakusa can barely keeping up with his brutal boyfriend so he just let himself being carried by Suna like that, while reaching for his third orgasm this night. And not long after, he feels Suna’s hot seed flowing inside of his hole in such tremendous amount. Some of it even spill from his hole, and it was thick, even when his consciousness is fading, he could feel Suna hugging him, kissing his shoulder blade, whispering a small thank you.

Sakusa blinks, Suna never said thank you after their sex before.

“Are you okay?” Suna asked him while cleaning the cum stain from their body.

Sakusa only nods. The steam and heat kinda makes him lightheaded.

Suna only chuckles while cleaning himself up, then he carries him out from the bathtub, drying his body using a new towel, then puts some clothes to him. Sakusa is fazed. Since when Suna is this affectionate?

“Why?”

“What’s why?”

“Why are you being so…different tonight?”

Suna only let out a smirk when he covers both of their bodies inside a warm blanket.

.

_“It’s simple, I guess I just missed you, that’s all.”_

**Author's Note:**

> SUNASAKU STANS HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOO  
> anw, i draw a [ fanart ](https://twitter.com/vhalavel/status/1290681675353960448?s=20) for this fic, enjoy❤


End file.
